1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning frame and, more particularly, to a positioning frame for socket bits that can provide an enhanced structural strength and that can be used conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional positioning frame for socket bits has a track frame, a handle and multiple positioning blocks. The track frame is made by aluminum extrusion and has a periphery, a surface and multiple racks. The racks are formed in the surface of the track frame at intervals. The handle is mounted on the periphery of the track frame. The positioning blocks are slidably mounted in the racks of the track frame. The user can store and display the socket bits by mounting the socket bits around the positioning blocks.
Though the conventional positioning frame for socket bits can position the socket bits for storage purposes, the handle is exposed out of the track frame, such that the whole volume of the conventional positioning frame is increased. The user needs a large space to store the conventional positioning frame, and this is inconvenient both in storage and use. In addition, when the conventional positioning frame is used to store a lot of socket bits or heavy tools, the structural strength of the conventional positioning frame cannot bear the weight of the socket bits or the tools and may be distorted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a positioning frame for socket bits to mitigate the aforementioned problems.